In recent years, an active matrix (hereinafter occasionally abbreviated to AM) EL display panel including organic EL elements arranged in a matrix, and an EL display device including the EL display panel, have been commercialized.
The EL display panel includes pixels in each of which a plurality of transistors (TFT: thin film transistor) are disposed, and an organic EL light-emitting layer is disposed on the plurality of transistors. The EL display panel emits light as a result of supplying a current from the transistor to the organic EL light-emitting layer.
When a pixel of the EL display panel has a defect, the defect is in an EL element such as the organic EL light-emitting layer, or in a pixel circuit such as the TFT.
When a pixel with a defect is detected during, for example, a defect inspection process in manufacturing of EL display devices, the pixel is repaired in a defect repairing process.